Vengance
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: Story about a girl's determination to avenge her sister's death. OC


**Hello. I wrote another story. Enjoy!**

I watched as my sister's eyes rolled back into her head. The grief hit me almost instantly. I started crying hysterically and screaming her name. 'LILLIE! NOO LILLIE! NOOO!' I was filled with hate, anger and grief. I started lashing out, hitting anyone I could. As if they were to blame. But they weren't. The Capitol were. And as soon as I hit my ninteenth birthday, i would avenge my sisters death.

But for now, I was screaming. Wanting her. Her smooth blonde hair was spattered with blood, the knife still deep in her skull. My father picked me up and carried me home kicking and screaming, tears staining my face. He stroked my short gold hair and whispered kind words in my ear, even though, inside he was dying too. 'Shh Brielle. Calm down sweetheart' He was exeptionally strong to be carrying an eighteen year old. My mother was at home. Her face was as white as a sheet, tears slowly dripping down. My father put me down on the couch and sat next to me. He beckoned my mother over and she shuffled over, the sound of her shoes echoing around the house.

We sat and hugged and cried for what felt like hours. People left small gifts outside our house. Flowers, food, small things that reminded them of Lillie. Our curtains remained shut and the door locked. We ate in silence. It was the same as always. Fish. You couldn't grow up in District 4 and not like fish. It just didn't happen. After we ate, I went out. I went to the sea, the prettiest part of District 4. I had grown up listening to the sound of the waves. They relaxed me. But, that night, I couldn't relax. I could only think of Lillie. Her beautiful blonde hair, her petite figure, that adored the water. My sister. My fifteen year old sister had been ruthlessly murdered. I was sobbing into my knee's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my best friend, Nissa. She had eyes the same colour as the ocean and curly black hair that fell halfway down her back. She immediatly pulled me a hug. She felt soft and comforting. She had lost her older brother, Tere, to the Games when she was only nine. He had been fifteen. The same age as Lillie. 'I..m...miss her s..soo much!' I wept into her shoulder. 'I HATE THE CAPITOL! WHY WOULD THEY KILL MY INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER! WHYYYYYYY?' My sobs had turned into screams again. Nissa comforted me as much as she could.

After that night, I was very quiet. I went into a shell. I could never get the image of her with that knife in her head, out of my own. It was painful to talk about, so we didn't talk about it. I was still determined to get revenge. There were rumors. Rumors that District 13 still exsisted. Rumors that they were planning to rebel againand overthrow the Capitol. I had looked at some older maps of Panem where District 13 was still on the map. I mapped a route. Packed a bag. Wrote a note to my parents.

I left on October 14th 4014. Lillie's 16th birthday. It took me three months to reach District 13. It wasn't smoldering with nuclear gas, like the pictures on TV. It was peaceful. Ruins of buildings everywhere. But there were signs of life. Footprints were the biggest giveaway. It didn't take long to find civilisation. I saw a man in dark clothes emerging from some of the 'ruins'.. I followed him. I caught up with him eventually. He looked shocked to see me and requested my name. 'Brielle Anson. I came from District 4.' I explained my reasons for being there. He took me to President Coin. I told her about my sister. About how she was ruthlessly taken from me. How I wanted revenge.

I was submitted to training almost immediatly . District 13 was building an elite army. To take down the Capitol. To give peace to Panem, after 74 years of pain. The training was intense. 10 hours of athletic and endurance training everyday. The only day we got off was Sunday. We still had to do 100 push-ups when we woke up and 50 before bed. I met a guy there. His name was Alden. He was nineteen, like me, I had turned nineteen on December 2nd. I was still traveling to 13 then. We became friends. He had lived in 13 his whole life. Underground. We got fifteen minutes free time every week, on a Sunday of course. We would go outside, to a small patch of grass and just talk. Be teenagers.

The 74th Hunger Games was streamed live to 13 as well. Katniss gave us hope. Coin made her the sign of rebellion. Nothing happened for the next year. Coin had given up hope. Suddenly, floods of people came. All from 12. It had been destroyed by the Capitol. Two thirds of the population was dead.I clenched my knuckles until they were white when I heard this news. The next few months were a confustion of rebellion and Katniss and Peeta and rescue missions. Then the day day I had been waiting almost two years for. The invastion of the Capitol. I despratly wanted to kill Snow myself after all that he had done, but it had been made clear that Katniss had to do it. I was still part of a fleet of hovercrafts that invaded.

The whole place was pandimonium. Bombs and guns and knifes everywhere. It was the final showdown. We were outside Snow's mansion, when the bomb dropped. I wasn't caught in the explosion but I was gravely injured. I told them to tell my parents that I had tried. Then I went ahead and joined my little sister up in the sky. Alden was there too. He had been shot in the stomach. We watched the exucution of Snow, that turned out to be the exucution of Coin. We watched as the Districts rejoyced at their freedom. They were happy. My parents are okay. They're coping. Loosing both of you're children can't be easy. I am happy up here though. I have my sister back with me at last. Her long blonde hair is no longer splattered with blood. Life does go on.

**AWWWWWW! WASN'T THAT SAD! I hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are like cookies but better :O!**


End file.
